


All fall one day

by G3nderwh05he



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choking, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Kinks, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G3nderwh05he/pseuds/G3nderwh05he
Summary: Are you sure you want to join this game?ofcourse how else will this be any fun~aidekumajor character death
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 1





	All fall one day

**Author's Note:**

> this contains aideku dont like the ship dont read.

**(The beginning) [chapter 1.1]**

**[Aizawa pov]**

´Today I'm starting my first day as a teacher at UA high. My friends nemuri and hizashi already work there and recommended me to them. I am the ultimate teacher after all so they just gave me the job, wait...why am i narrating to myself.` as i was walking towards the gates a weird feeling in my guts started to build up but i just shrugged it off as nervousness. As I walked past the gates and into the school everything started to spin and then it went black.

**[Midoriya pov]**

´Today is my first day at UA as a transfer student. Mom told me not to tell anyone about my second talent so i'm going as my first talent The ultimate analyst` I actually hope no one finds out about my second talent last time i had the change schools and this is the best ultimate school in the country. without noticing i started muttering while walking towards the entrance off the building but as soon as i was at the front door i felt a pit in my stomach. ¨Something's wrong here¨ i said to myself. ¨Why is no one here? I'm exactly on time-¨ that's the lasting i said before everything went black.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

[??? pov]

¨Hmmmn uggh what the f*ck happend¨ i grumble outloud.´wait where am i´ i shot up immidiatly looking around the room i was in, there were desks spraid around the room and one door in the corner further to the right there was a closet and a teachers podium with a note on it. 

**If you see this note that means your part of this years anual killing school game**

**remember this is being broadcasted. there are 20 other paricipants reaching from ages 15-20. when your done reading this come to the auditorium**

**hope you survive. have fun and remeber.**

**_i am always watching~_ **

**-your favorite bear-rat-mouse-cat principal Nezu**

¨what ok i guess.¨ ¨what the hell¨ i suddenly heard a voice behind me causing me to go into defensive mode immediately. ¨where am i¨ ´is that another participant´. ¨Are you okay¨ i asked

putting my mask back up. ¨oww yeah who are you.¨ the gruff voice asked. when i finally saw him clearly, i saw the prettiest person i have ever seen i'm pretty sure i started blushing.

¨i-im i-¨ and then i realised i don't remember my name. He realised the same thing by the look on his face. ¨dont force it kitty i don't remember my name either.¨ ¨k-kitty!?¨ i was shocked that this stranger just called me that. ¨yeah you're cute like a kitten and i

don't know your name.¨ he says to me with a slight chuckle, Realizing the game he's trying to play i played along.

¨Wel hot-stuff do you know where we are?¨ i said grinning at his blushing face as he looked shocked that i talked back. ¨oh kitty got game? Well I don't actually but this paper over here says there are more people so we should probably look for them.¨ he says now fully standing up. ¨well shall we go then hot-stuff.¨ i said grabbing his wrist while pulling him towards the door. ¨woow your one strong kitty aren't you.¨ ¨yeah i am.¨ i said grinning at him. ¨ well two can play that game.¨ ¨wh-¨ before I could say anything I was in his arms. He started carrying me down the empty corridors we eventually ended up at a big door that says  **Auditorium** .

He finally let me down in front of the door. ¨you didn't have to carry me here.¨ I say with a slight huff. ¨well sorry but you seemed to enjoy it.¨ he says with a grin on his face. ¨Well i- can we just go in now.¨ I say with a face of defeat. ¨of course we can be kitty¨ he said with a face of victory as he opened the door for me.

When we walked in we saw 13 people. They all looked quite frightened except one he just looked… Angry. Then all of the sudden the ground started shaking. I almost fell if it wasn't for mister  _ hot-stuff _ he caught me as I was about to fall and then we saw it.

_ ¨what in the fucking living satans pet.¨ _

**  
  
**

**[What did he see?**

**who is kitty?**

**Who is Hot-stuff]**

**Science fact of the day:**

**-vinegar seems harmless but could kill if mixed with bleach**

**_To be continued~~ >_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
  
  
  
** ****


End file.
